Epic story
by bladen
Summary: Two demintions come alive as they wage war across all other known exsistences.
1. Chapter 1: A Nekos tail

Authors Note:

Even though this is my first real attempt at writing I hope to turn this into a very long and fullfilling series.

* * *

Epic Story: Chapter 1- A Nekos Tail

It was a normal day in the forest, birds chirping in the tree tops. The sun was bright yellow and was just starting to break through the trees lighting the entire forest floor, except the few and far between shadows. Just as a spider was climbing down it's web for breakfast, an explosion as loud as thunder broke the peace and quiet of the forest snapping the branch the spider was on, throwing it all to the ground below.

The woods echoed with the pleading cry of a young cat girl dressed in a soft yellow dress, with white ribbon lace as fringe along the dresses bottom. No shoes or socks to speak of and the only thing else on her besides the dress and her panties was a sky blue ribbon tied to her right leg. She ran for her life stumbling through the bushes and running over rocks in her path. "Stop her! Don't loose sight of that neko!" a tall man in grey and black robes yelled at his partner who was just a few steps ahead of him.

"Just shut up and run faster Mark, if we miss this chance the boss will skin us alive. Hurry it up damn it!" said a shorter man in red and black cloth.  
Tree to tree the young girl hopped, avoiding gun fire every second of the way. Just as she was gaining ground she wanted nothing more than to hide from them, her ears up and her mind racing. The blood in her small body flowing with fear, even with all her doubt she gathered up what strength she could and leaped higher then higher into the trees.

Thinking freedom was but a branch away her cheeks lifted and a smile peeked through. Short lived was this tiny joy because just as her hand was about to grab the next branch Mark fired a killer shot grazing her ear and causing her flinch in pain. She crashed face first into the thick wood of the tree branch; she fell a good eight feet before hitting the warm grassy ground underneath.

As she laid their reeling in pain the two men slowed their approach and staidly moved closer. "Ok Derk, I have longer arms so you grab her, and if she breaks loose I can smack her down before she can escape" said mark as he pushed derk forward. "Screw that! Your stronger and I'm faster I need to save my energy if she out muscles you, you go first" said derk sporting a scared expression on his face. "Oh what, are we scared of little girls now derk?" mark replied. "Says big bad mark" Derk said, "The guy who claimed to beat down a bear with a spoon! Yet your knees haven't stopped shaking since we first saw the little baby kitten." The men argued back and forth as the little cat girl laid, curled in a ball with her face in her hands, a small drop of blood rolled down her face. As their conversation got more and more intense it reached the ears of strong figure, which with nothing better to do eagerly approached.


	2. Chapter 2: Shamploo

A/N: I know these seem short and believe me they are, But considering I think it best to have short episodes for now.

* * *

Epic Story Chapter 2: Shamploo

Both men shook each others hands in agreement and yelled "Agreed!" almost immediately. "We'll use our swords and attack her at the same time, no way she'll escape" Derk said as his sword slid smoothly out of its sheath. "Watch your aim Derk, a limb or two won't matter but try to resist from any killing blows will yeah?" Mark replied as he too drew his sword and held it tight with both hands. It was at this that the woods seemed to darken, as a tall man in a light grey shirt with a red button down jacket with yellow flowers along the bottom walked closer. He had simple black shorts on with red string to hold and tighten, and for shoes he wore wooden sandals reminiscent of those from ancient Japan. When he was close enough to finally hear them one man said "I promise nothing! Let's get her!" the shorter man shouted out as he bolted forward. "Together damn it!" said the taller man as he to started to run after him. "Her?" the shadowy man whispers to himself. He peeked from behind the tree where he was hiding and saw a young girl, she had Light brown hair and her situation didn't look good.

Derk raised high his sword wielding it left handed readying for a mighty blow when suddenly a blade like lightning flashed before his eyes. It was too late to react as the blade went through his arm slicing it off like a steak knife through jell-O. As his decapitate limb flew past the still knocked out cat girl for parts unknown, Derk fell to his knees then chest in raving agony, clutching his shoulder which was now bleeding heavily. Mark stared in horror "y-you b-b-Bastard!" Mark could barely get the words out he was so in awe at the sight. He looked down at his dying friend and wanted to help him but he could not find the courage to attack.

The fresh smell of blood reached the nose of the young neko girl as she started to awaken, her eyes were blurry and her mouth started getting juicy with saliva. As her vision cleared she lifted herself up with her arms and tried to stand, but as she did she felt a pain in her left arm. She fell back down and as she looked at her wounded arm she could see a small cut with blood dripping out. The young neko made her body lift and stand on all fours, her dress stained green from the grass. When she turned to see what was going on her gaze turned to the man lying blood covered on the ground, His body still flinching around from going into cardiac arrest. The little cat girl gasped and looked up her dark hero as he began to speak.

The stranger smirked as he glared at the shaking Mark "The names Mugen, and if your skill is anything like that guys was, you'd better just kill yourself right now so I don't have to waste my time doing it". Mark's throat ran dry and his heart beat quickened. "Who do you think you are? HUH!" Mark screamed trying to sound tougher then he felt. The man just looked at him and with quick smile and his blade resting on his shoulder he said "I'm the mother fucking badass, bitch".


	3. Chapter 3: Inuyasha

A/N: I'm sure many of you would love to read this double spaced by now, unfortunetly It is double spaced in word 2007 but not in here and i cant figure out how to confert it. Still hope you enjoy the read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyash or Samuri Champloo

Epic Story: Chapter 3- Inuyasha

It had only been 1 minute since his friend had been cut down in cold blood, but the fear in mark made it seem like a life time. Mugen readied his sword for another fatal blow when suddenly he heard a shrilled scream from behind him, Mark fainted on the spot from the shock of what he witness and pissed him self to boot. Mugen turn quickly hoping to find an ambush but instead saw something that made him raise an eyebrow in interest. The little cat girl had crawled over to Derk who had still been alive and somewhat conches and was ripping his throat open and slowly eating him, slowly because her mouth wasn't big enough to choke him or kill in one bite. Before Mugen could open his mouth to speak; another voice echoed through the woods, "Muuuugen..." a woman voice cried out. He looked away unfazed at the sight and slumped his shoulders, "good luck kid" Said Mugen has he sheathed his sword and walked to where the voice had come from. She quickly wiped her bloody mouth on the dead mans shirt and looked at Mugen as he walked past her. "Wait! Please!" cried the little neko girl leaping at Mugen's leg with her tiny fingers.

"I still need your help master" said the cat girl looking up at Mugen with big sad watery eyes. "I'm not your master kid" Mugen said while not even looking at her. "Daddy…then…" she said softly and even more depressed. "Not ah chance" Mugen said sharply and tried to walk off with her still clinging to his leg. Tears ran down her face as she cling tight to Mugen's leg, "ow ow! Stop with the nails kid" said Mugen as the nekos nails started digging in. "Mugen!" I woman's voice called out from the forest once more. "Damn it…" said Mugen under his breath, "fine kid, I'll give you a free ride out ah here, but then it's gonna cost yah, big time." The little neko wiped her tears on his leg and looked up at him smiling, "t-thank you daddy" she whisper to him softly. And so Mugen bolted off into the forest, to meet with the girl who was calling him.

Half an hour later a young boy with a red flowing kimono and two silver dog ears flew down from the tree tops above. He walked closer to Derk who was by now covered in ants and flies, "phew!" The boy turned his head away from how bad the body smelt. "Poor Bastard, looks like his throat was ripped open by some wild animal…and then some". He turned his head and faced Mark who was laying face first in the grass, The dog eared boy walk over and bend down to get a better look at the sleeping man. "Awe!" The boy flinched in disgust, "This one smells even worse! But I can't find any wounds on him" And just as he finished his sentence Mark jumped up and screamed "AHHHHH". The boy fell backwards and roll twice till he jumped up to a near by branch clutching his chest. Mark stood right up quick as a flash and dashed off in a panic, "WAIT!" Screamed the dog eared lad as he jumped after him, "I'm not gonna kill you stupid! So stop running before I kill you damn it!


	4. Chapter 4: Where is it?

Epic Story Chapter 4: Where is it?

Mark was deaf to dog eared boy's screams as all he could hear was the sound of his rapidly beating heart; when suddenly a poof of smoke appeared before mark and as it blew away in the wind Mark could see in it was a stone statue. He slammed into it at almost the same time he could fully see it, and with a lump the size of Kentucky on his head he was flat out cold on the ground again. "Oops! I guess I should have tried to trip him instead" The statue said sounding nervous and meek; as the dog eared lad jumped down he smacked the statue on its head and poof it changed into a young small fox cub with brown hair and a bushy yellow tail. "Nice going stupid! If I wanted to talk to him unconscious I would have left him where I found him." Said the silver haired lad and he then smacked the little fox again. "Wahhhh! Inuyashas being mean to me!" And as he yelled into the forest another voice echoed back. "Sit boy!" A woman's voice called out and when its sound reached the lads ears, he could only flicker them once before smashing into the ground with a loud thump leaving a body sized imprint. The foxed looked on, giggled and said "Serves you right Inuyasha! You big bully."

A large cat demon, with white fur & red eyes bounced gracefully into sight and rested in front of them, her two passengers, a guy looking like a monk and a woman with a big boomerang on her back, slid off and walked over to Mark. A young school girl in a green and white school uniform riding a bike also slid into the seen and said "stop messing around you two; you know we have something important to do". Inuyasha got up and shook his head furiously glaring at her, "I was trying to get the information out of him before shippo here went and knocked him out again." Shippo jumped on Inuyashas head clinging to his silver hair and said "I was only trying to help, because you were doing such a lousy job of it". "Hey! I was just about too…" Before Inuyasha could finish a low moan came from Mark, "Everyone he's beginning to waken" the monk shouted to his friends as he bent down closer. "Wah...What happened?" Mark said while opening his eyes. "Don't worry, we only want to ask you some questions" songle asked politely as if asking for a favor. Shippo quickly scurried over and stood at Marks side, "I'm so sorry mister I didn't mean to hurt you…does that lump hurt?" Mark looked and instantly noticed his ears and tail, the sight of them sent shivers down his spine even though shippo looked innocent enough the memory of that little girl tearing into his friend made him nervous of any animal creature. His hand glazed through the grass has he tried to reach his sword but the sight of Inuyasha walking closer made him stop cold. "Alright human, before anything else happens to you why don't you tell me who are and why that neko girl's scent is on you? Hmm?" Inuyasha said bluntly and in a stern tone. Mark gazed up at him in amazement; Mark even with his training in his gang never saw such a strong human animal creature such as Inuyasha.

Thinking quickly Mark had a brilliant idea, to leave this situation alive he was going to lie his ass off. "W-wait...umm, you said you smelled her? And us?" Mark asked in a shocked and puzzled voice even thou he knew better. "T-then you must save her!" Everyone gasped and leaned in closer. "What happened?" the school girl asked. "We were tracking her…we knew of her village and we wanted to help…B-but this guy! He was so…he killed my friend…I-I was so scared…I…I…" Mark was really trying his best to sound scared and sad even though the only thing he was scared of was Inuyasha. Inuyasha could tell something was off by his story but decided to play along, he walked over grabbed Marks shirt by his neck, raise him to face height and said straight out "Enough of your wining! I can track her scent from here. Do you have anything useful to add or what? Because all you're doing now is wasting our time." The schoolgirl yelled at Inuyasha to stop and calm down but Mark shook his head. "No, he's right...just hurry on ahead, I'll go back and help the others." Mark said looking down at a flower that seemed oddly perfectly placed for this moment. Everyone except for Inuyasha looked concerned but agreed with what he said and all took off the way Inuyasha had come from. Inuyasha let go of mark and turned around, but spoke one last thing before catching up to the others, "Don't worry about the village…we already took care of your friends" Mark gasped in fear but Inuyasha continued. "Don't wet yourself again; I'm not going to hurt you for what you've done. Just leave them alone and run the hell away, far away and don't tell anyone else that we protect the {Village of the abandoned} or else" and with that Inuyasha leaped off leaving mark looking forward in a blank stare. "No…if that true then…damn!" Mark thought as he ran into the forest away from Inuyasha and the others, "I have to tell the boss about this…and...That the {catalyst} has some powerful guards".


End file.
